fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Czyli to koniec?
1 Odcinek. „Czyli to koniec” Kamery pokazują obóz wakanakwa, plan, i samolot. Chris McLean – 'Byliśmy już na wyspie, planie i podróżowaliśmy po całym świecie... Pora na ostatnią serię Totalnej Porażki, która będzie serią wyjątkową! Czyżby zapowiadał się ciekawy sezon? Oczywiście! Dlatego nie możecie przegapić pierwszego, premierowego odcinka: Totalnej Porażki.. Wielki Finał! <Intro TD:GF> ''Chris wchodzi na pomost na obozie Wawanakwa. '''Chris McLean – Ahhh, te świeże powietrze. Stare, dobre czasy. Pokazują się ujęcia z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. Chris McLean – Nic się tutaj nie zmieniło! A dzisiaj rozpoczniemy nową porażkową serię! Chris schodzi z pomostu i zakłada ręce. Chris McLean – 'W tym sezonie wystąpi jedenaścioro zawodników, dobrze wam znanych z poprzednich serii „Totalnej Porażki”. Niestety będzie to ostatni sezon, więc będzie on wyjątkowo wyjątkowy! Hmm.. ciekawe słowa z mych ust wypłynęły.. Nie ważne. Będziemy wykonywać obozowe wyzwania, dotrzemy na plan i będziemy podróżować! Fajnie, nie? ''Cisza. '''Chris McLean – Eee tam, nie znacie się. Poznajmy nasze sławne dzieciaki! Pod pomost podpłynął wielki wycieczkowiec. Jako pierwszy wyszedł z niego Owen. Owen – Chriiis! Juuuhu! To jest niemożliwe! Znowu tutaj! Stary, jesteś geniuszem! Chris McLean – Dzięki Owen. Gdzie zgubiłeś swoich przyjaciół? Owen (odwraca się za siebie) '-' Byli tuż za mną! Z wycieczkowca wyszli Bridgette i Harold. Harold – '''Byliśmy za tobą, Owen, ale tak szybko biegłeś, że nie byliśmy w stanie cię dogonić! '''Bridgette – Taa, trzeba być naprawdę kimś, żeby tak się stęsknić za jedzeniem Chefa. Pojawia się stołówka, w której Chef kroi mięso i złowieszczo się śmieje. Chris – Witaj Harold, Bridgette. Następni! Z wycieczkowca wyszli Duncan oraz Courtney i Gwen szarpiące się za włosy. Courtney – Ty wredna krowo! Gwen – Mniej wredna od ciebie! Courtney – Zamknij się! Duncan – Laski, spokojnie. Courtney walnęła go w brzuch. Duncan – Ołł.. Chris McLean – Ale mi tego brakowało. Hahahahaha. Gwen -''' Mało nas to obchodzi, wiesz? 'Chris McLean -' Hmm.. Nie! Następni! Z wycieczkowca wyszły Lindsay i LeShawna. '''Lindsay – Łłłiii! LeShawna – Jejku, znowu z tymi debilami.. Chris McLean -''' LeShawna, jak miło widzieć Cię uśmiechniętą! Za LeShawną z wycieczkowca wyszła Heather. '''Heather – Z drogi, gwiazda idzie! Wpadła na LeShawnę. Heather – Uuważaj jak leziesz! LeShawna – A tej to mi brakowało najbardziej! Heather -''' A no tak, nasza panna z afro na głowie. Hahahahaha. 'LeShawna -' Laska, uważaj, bo wybiję ci jedynki! Zaczęły się tłuc. '''Chris McLean – To już wszyscy? Izzy zjechała z drzewa i wpadła na Chrisa. Izzy – Chrisiak! Ha! Ha! Teraz to ja wygram! Chris McLean – Izzy! Uważaj trochę! Izzy – Sorki, nie zauważyłam Cię. Zauważyła Owen’a. Izzy – Misiak! Haha! Wskoczyła na Owen’a. Owen -''' Izzy... '''Chris McLean – A gdzie DJ? DJ wychodzi z wycieczkowca. DJ – Tutaj! Duncan -''' Łał, jakie wejście. '''Chris McLean – Czyli jesteśmy wszyscy w komplecie! Bridgette -''' Interesujące. '''Chris McLean – Dobrze. Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale jest to ostatni sezon! Bridgette – Czyli to koniec? Wszyscy – Juhuu! Chris McLean – Wiem, ja też będę za wami tęsknił. Język. Chris McLean – W tym sezonie wystąpicie tylko wy, bo tylko wy wystąpiliście we wszystkich poprzednich sezonach. Ten sezon właściwie będzie podsumowaniem wszystkich sezonów! LeShawna – A dzisiaj będzie jakieś zadanie? Chris McLean – Dobre pytanie. Tak, będzie. Widzicie ten las za mną? Znajdują się tam dwa kolorowe trójkąty. Jest ich dziesięć, ale tylko 2 są koloru czarnego, czyli gwarantujące zwycięstwo! Gotowi? No pewnie, że jesteście. START! W LESIE 'U Duncana i Gwen' Duncan – Jesteś słodka, wiesz? Gwen – Hmm.. Dzięki. Ale może skupimy się na zadaniu? Duncan – Dobry pomysł, ale mam lepszy.. Gwen -''' Co masz na myśli? 'Duncan -' Zobaczysz. Złapał Gwen za rękę i wskoczyli razem do krzaków. '''U Courtney i Heather Courtney – On nie ma serca! Zostawić mnie dla jakiejś gotki? Przecież to jest śmieszne. On jeszcze do mnie wróci, Heather! Heather – Wiesz co, Courtney? Zamknij się! Courtney - 'To ja tutaj opowiadam Ci o moim nędznym życiu, a ty poprostu mnie olewasz? '''Heather -' Mam lepszy pomysł. 'Courtney -' Jaki? 'Heather -' Skoro nie podoba Ci się związek Gwen i Duncana, postaramy się wywalić najpierw Duncana, a potem Gwen. 'Courtney -' Myślisz, że się uda? 'Heather -' Oczywiście. Wystarczy, że będziemy trzymać się razem. Zgoda? '''Courtney (Po chwili zastanowienia) '-' ...Zgoda. Heather '' -''' Fraaajerka.. 'U DJ’eja, Owen’a i Harolda' Harold – Nigdy ich nie znajdziemy! DJ - '''To jak szukać igły w stogu siana. '''Owen – Mam! Mam! DJ – Serio? Owen – Tak! Pokazał kolegom czerwony trójkąt. DJ – Brawo Owen, biegnij do Chrisa. I Owen pobiegł do Chrisa. Harold – '''Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? '''DJ – Bo chcę wreszcie coś wygrać. Harold -''' Hmm.. ''DJ -'' Mamusia mówiła: „Nie wracaj bez forsy!” ''Harold -'' Ciekawe... '''U Bridgette, LeShawny i Lindsay Bridgette szuka w krzakach. Bridgette – Macie coś? LeShawna – Nie.. Chyba schował gdzieś dalej. Lindsay -''' A może on kłamał? 'LeShawna -' Cóż.. To jest bardzo możliwe. Poszły dalej. '''U Courtney i Heather Courtney - 'Nigdy ich nie znajdziemy! '''Heather -' Nie bądź taką pesymistką. 'Courtney '- Łatwo Ci mówić. Moje życie jest do bani. '''Heather – Znalazłam! Znalazłam! Courtney – Naprawdę?! Heather pokazała dwa czarne trójkąty, jeden podała Courtney. Courtney – Heather, jesteś genialna! Rządzimy! Nagle pojawiła się Izzy. Izzy -''' Ludzie! Goniła mnie wiewiórka! Ha, ha! Izzy wskoczyła w krzaki. '''Ktoś – Ałaa, ałaa.. Uważaj Izzy! Courtney – Kto to? Z krzaków wyłonili się Gwen, Duncan i Izzy. Courtney – Wy? Co! Wy ********************************************! Izzy -''' To było niezłe! Łaa! Upadła na ziemię. ''Heather -'' Łał, nawet ja takich słów nie znam.. Eee, cięcie! ''Courtney -'' Płacze. ''Duncan -'' No co? Dostał w łeb od kamerzysty. 'Duncan – '''O co ci chodzi!? '''Courtney – '''O nic! O nic! Tylko wy tam... wy..! ''Heather złapała Courtney za rękę i zaczęła biec. '''Courtney – Dobry pomysł, Heather! Wywalić ich jak najszybciej! PLAC Chris pije sobie drinka z szefem. Owen siedzi z nimi. Owen – I wtedy DJ kazał mi przybiec do was. Chris McLean – Bardzo ciekawe... Na plac wbiegają Courtney, Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Izzy, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, DJ i Harold. Owen ''(wskazując na Djeja i Harolda) –''' O! Zdrajcy! Chris McLean – Znalazł ktoś trójkąty? Duncan – Chyba nie... Nagle Heather i Courtney wyjmują trójkąty. Duncan – O *****. Chris McLean – Bez takich, Duncan. Brawo dziewczyny! Dzięki swojej wygranej zostałyście kapitankami drużyn! Courtney – Super! Chris McLean – Możecie teraz wybrać swoją ekipę. Zaczyna Courtney. Courtney – Bridgette. Heather – Nie wierzę, że to mówię. Owen. Courtney – DJ. Heather – Harold? Courtney – LeShawna. Heather – I....z.zy? Courtney – Lindsay. Heather ''(Spoglądając to na Gwen, to na Duncana)'' – Eeee... Chyba bardziej przyda mi się Duncan. Courtney – Grr... ''Courtney -'' Nie podoba mi się, że Heather wybrała Duncana.. To ja go chciałam! Zaczęła grozić kamerzyście pięściami. Harold – Chris, ale drużyna Courtney ma więcej zawodników! Chris McLean – Dzięki Harold, nie pomyślałem o tym... Chris spojrzał na Chefa, wciskającego jakiś guzik. Nagle pod Gwen pojawiła się zapadnia, która otworzyła się i Gwen do niej wpadła. Chris McLean – Sprawa załatwiona! Courtney – Yes! Courtney -''' Heather miała rację, został już tylko Duncan! Haha! To znaczy.. Co ja wygaduję? '''Chris McLean – Drużyna Heather to Drużyna A! Natomiast drużyna Courtney to Drużyna B! Pozostał nam tylko wybór chatek... Wszyscy rzucili się do luksusowej chatki z wygodnymi łóżkami, łazienką i telewizorem. Chris wcisnął jakiś przycisk i luksusowa chatka zniknęła, a pojawiła się taka sama jak na wyspie. Wszyscy – '''Eeeej! '''Chris McLean – I to by było na tyle... Chcecie wiedzieć kto zwycięży następny? Czy strategia Heather i Courtney zadziała? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Wielki Finał! KONIEC! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wielkiego Finału